Hydra Head
|location= }} Hydra Head (ヒドラヘッド, Hidora Heddo) is a located in a central marketing region of , and therefore, the guild is privy to a large variety of jobs. They have three masters: Mithra Songokū, Moune Sutou, and Wolfgang. The guild seems to focus almost exclusively on being a united force, rather than achieving any actual goals. And with this, the members come together in the powerful spirit of brotherhood. Location and Design The building that Hydra Head uses as their Guild Hall is a remarkably simple looking building, the only thing that leads one to know that this is the building of Hydra Head is the Guild's Mark on the front door and on the sign out in front of the building. It is about three stories tall with six windows that face out towards the street and is situated between two other buildings, the building on the left functions as housing for the guild members and the building on the right actually has no real connection to the Guild, but is a favored business of the members of Hydra Head. It should also be noted that, while the building appears rather small on the outside, the Guild Hall for Hydra Head is actually surprisingly spacious on the inside. This is due, in part, to the way the Guild Hall was built, which was with a construction technique that maximizes interior space, and also in part to Magic. In the center of the Hall, is a large Hydra with five heads carved out of wood and surrounded by four job boards. A bar is positioned on the right wall of the guild and many tables are placed near the back of the hall. A stage is placed in the back of the hall with green silk curtains, and the back wall having the guild's symbol painted in red. The heads of many beasts are mounted on the top of each wall, and a large crystal chandelier is placed on the ceiling where the tables and stage are placed. Vegetation grows freely on the ceiling of the hall which give the hall a room feel. A spiral staircase near the stage leads to the second floor of the hall. The first thing to see is the S-Class Job Board, which is mounted in the mouth of a carved hydra head. A door is beside it to the left leads to the Master's Quarters, and the door to the right is the study hall filled with thousands of books and scrolls. The buttresses of the guard rails are carved to make them look like small snakes are slithering up the side of them and the rails themselves have snakes carved into them. Allies Butei Academy Due to Kinji being a former student of the institution, this academy will lend help to the guild when needed due to Butei rule one. Winged Guardians Due to Damon being one of the Winged Guardians, this group will lend help if needed. The Creek of Wolves Alliance Once considered to be chosen as a member of the alliance, The Creek of Wolves Alliance still supports Hydra Head by giving them financial advice, leading them through the Mid-Western Region of Fiore if necessary, and lending extra mages if the guild is ever out numbered. The Four Cardinal Spirits Due to the necessity of keeping Balance between not only the Earthlands, but the Celestial Spirit World, when it is time for the day of draining, both groups help each other as to assure that no one would ever attempt to try and steal the energy for themselves. History Traditions Strength Hydra Head is one of the strongest guilds in Fiore, if not the strongest. Guild has three very strong masters and three S-class magicians. Most guild members also have the potential to become a S-class, or have a similar level of power. Guild members have friendly, if not brotherly relations and they are perfectly able to work in a team. Guild members even individually are very strong magicians, who have already gone through a lot. They may even fight on equal terms with other wizards guild, even if they have rank S. Hydra Head has many magicians with rare, even unique abilities, like Lost Magic or Molding Magic. Yes, Axel Drakon, Damon D. Draco, Kidd, Malek Kriya and one of the former members, Zeno Drollinger employs different types of Dragon Slayer Magic. Kai D. Ryu and Kristella Valentine uses in battle another Lost Magic, they are Phoenix Slayer's. One of the S-Class Mages, Mathilda Barbatron use very rare magic, called Ancient Archive. Accel Sores, Falken Talos, Alian Shadeblade and Jared Bombermann uses Molding Magic. Accel is user of Ice-Make, Falken and Jared uses Earth-Make, Alian possess Memory-Make. Several members of the Hydra Head have communication with other guilds and organizations. Hydra Head has powerful allies, like Butei Academy, Winged Guardians, Creek of Wolves Guild and The Four Cardinal Spirits. Alian Shadeblade is former member of Demon Hunting Order, The Holy Swords, and ally of Imperial Fang. Peter Reyes is the semi-actibe member of the Jungle Saviours, a group of nature keepers, founded by Saint Wizard and one of Four Gods of Ishgal, Walrod Cken. Guild members are very responsible and selflessly perform tasks to help people, and try to save face in front of others, so apart from the huge powerful mages, Hydra Head famous for its good reputation. Members Trivia *Guild Mark is the symbol of the evil organization Hydra from the Marvel Universe *The Guild's name comes from Herculean Legend, specifically the creature of the Second Labor - the Lernaean Hydra which was a creature that when a head is cut off two/three more will grow in its place, this is meant to show the unity that this guild is famed for Quotes *(Kinji Katoru's way of saying friends are important.) "Butei Law Article 1, Trust your friends and help them when they need it." *(Damon D. Draco's code of honor.) "Even though we are not blood related, even if we have not been born together, even though we have our differences, we are still a family!" *(Jared Bombermann) "Prepare to feel the bite of the Hydra!!!" *(Katsuro Yamada defending Hydra Head's principles) "We're one giant family and we stick together! You cut off one of our heads and like a Hydra two will grow back!" *(Axel Dragoon showing how much he cares for his friends.) "You hurt my comrades and you'll be flying outta here in less than a second!" *(Kidd)"The reason i don't have a last name is because I don't consider it mine if Hydra Head was a last name my name would be Kidd Hydra Head" Category:Guild Category:Legal Guild Category:Hydra Head